User blog:YellowMikras/The Great Bee Battle
Long, long ago, there were three types of bees, red, blue and colourless. The colourless bees were always quiet. The red bees and blue bees were not so quiet. One day, a blue bee (the bucko bee) flew to the spot where riley bee was collecting. *Bonk* "Oh my god! How dare you come in my spot!" said the riley bee in a high pitched voice. "I promise, I didn't mean it." lied the bucko bee in a low pitched voice while smiling. The next day, riley bee bonked bucko bee. "Hey! What was that for!" snapped the bucko bee. "Revenge!" shouted riley bee. The next week, two HQs were built The red was built by rad bee, rascal bee, rage bee, fire bee, shy bee, demon bee and riley bee. The blue one was built by cool bee, bumble bee, bubble bee, frosty bee, diamond bee, ninja bee and bucko bee. This seperated the bees into teams. The bees made items and field boosters for their beekeeper to choose which HQ was better. This made rivalry against the two types. The items in the HQs had to become better so the bees upgraded their normal guards to elite guards but those weren't good enough either then there came the boss guards. The bosses of the two types had their own special guards which were the best guards in the game. Pollen collectors were added too. The two types were surprised. The beekeeper chose the colourless bees. Both bee types tried to be friends with the colourless bees but nothing worked. The colourless bees had too many requests. The battle finally began, rad bee went for cool bee, rascal bee went for bumble bee, bubble bee went for rage bee, frosty bee went for fire bee, diamond bee went for shy bee, demon bee went for ninja bee and bucko bee and riley bee went for eachother. Cool bee had new sunglasses which made rad bee faint. Bumble bee was very slow but very powerful that made rascal go back to the hive. Rage bee was so red and hot it made bubble bee pop. Fire bee melted frosty bee. Diamond bee took honey out of his pocket that made shy bee run away due to her lack of self - confidence and Demon bee took ninja bee's katana and with his fire he forged his katana into a shovel making ninja bee defenceless. Bucko bee and Riley bee waited until the last bees fought. When it was finally time, Bucko bee took his stinger out, Riley took out her's and... Onett anounced an update. Cobalt Bee and Crimson Bee were added stopping the battle immediately. "Stop!" They both yelled at the top of the lungs. "Why are you fighting?" asked Crimson bee. "We all have the same job ." said Cobalt bee. "Umm... We tried to show our beekeeper who's better." Bucko and Riley admitted. "Well, stop." said Crimson bee. And to this day, Riley is the leader of red bees and Bucko the leader of the blues. ''©''2018 YellowMikras. All rights reserved. Category:Blog posts